Dabi
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Justice Arc *Infinite Arc *Reckoning Arc *Revelation Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Diamond Arc Friends and Enemies Family Members *Enji Todoroki (father) *Rei Todoroki (mother) **Fuyumi Todoroki (younger sister) **Natsuo Todoroki (younger brother) **Shoto Todoroki (younger brother) Friends *Lila Rossi (girlfriend) *Himiko Toga *Mustard *Muscular *Kenji Hikiishi *Moonfish *Shuichi Iguchi *Jin Bubaigawara *Atsuhiro Sako *Nomu *Karal *Foot Ninja *Milluki Zoldyck *Stain *Junko Enoshima *Coven Spartan Enemies *League of Villains *Hectare Warriors (especially Deku, Asta and Yuno) *All Might *Phantom Troupe Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 5 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 6 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Quirk *Ultimate Form: Black Smoke *Chain Attack: Heat Blast *Heart Heat Attack: Heat Cry *Grand Heat Attack: Heatstroke *Enraged Taunt - Heat Wave *Disgusted Taunt - Permanent Grin *Black Execution - Axe Stabber *Soul Exchange - Microwave Taste (Bad Influence) *Heat Driver - Supporter / Director *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / THC Victory / Past Intro Dialogue Normal *Dabi: The hero killer's will... I plan to make it a reality! Vs. Self *Dabi: What is this? Himiko's Transform or Twice's Double? *Dabi: Both options are shit. Since both are my side. *Dabi: Clearly Tomura's brainwashed your ass. Vs. Shoto 1 *Dabi: How can you side with the heroes? After what father did to us! *Shoto: I decide my own fates, like what mother say... *Dabi: That same mother who he ruined! Vs. Shoto 2 *Dabi: How can you forgive Endeavor for his crime. *Shoto: I’m just waiting for the right now. *Dabi: That’s didn’t change the past. Vs. Tenya *Dabi: You ended the Hero Killer goal... *Iida: I wanted him to get the punishment for hurting my brother! *Dabi: ...To think Fuyumi fell in love with him...digested... Vs. Momo *Dabi: I remember Shoto will be put to rest...what about his talking milk? *Momo: I believe in Todoroki. *Dabi: A face begging for a new daddy... Vs. Hiro *Dabi: You ever dream of killing someone, for an sense of power. *Hiro: I...prefer not to get remind by Professor Callaghan... *Dabi: ...That was his mistake. Vs. Arata II (H) *Dabi: Why side with those fakers? After what Sickness did... *Arata II: I do whatever it takes to protect Lincoln's family... *Dabi: ...A shame half of them are lost causes. Vs. Arata II (V) *Dabi: It takes you forever to become like this. *Arata II: I....want justice for my family treatment! *Dabi: Yeah, but then I remember you believe in Kitten Comicbook and Shitty Father 108. Vs. Shang Tsung *Dabi: I don’t know why, but I felt like an alliance is forming. *Shang Tsung: I don’t take kindly to other... *Dabi: As do I, sorcerer... Vs. Asta *Dabi: Can you turn another cheeks for an true hero? *Asta: I want to marry Sister Lily before you killed her! *Dabu: ...I prefer not to get reminded. Vs. Yuno *Dabi: Tell me, what mean the Golden Dawn worried the most? *Yuno: Being draft away by my goal... *Dabi: Or the self-harmed numbers for your thot! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quirk Category:Fire User Category:Rude Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguards Action Squad Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Cannon Character Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Last Survivor Category:Neutral Category:Former Villain